Year of the Spark: May 21st
by Sparky Army
Summary: John teaches Elizabeth some basic defense fighting techniques and things get a little heated.


Year of the Spark: May 21st

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: We've seen Teyla and John fight, why not Elizabeth and John?

Good Teacher

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: John teaches Elizabeth some basic defense fighting techniques and things get a little heated.

* * *

A swing to the left. A swing to the right. Duck! Elizabeth kept her eyes trained as she blocked each attack. She was barely holding on. Jump! It was obvious her opponent was not about to hold anything back and Elizabeth was becoming increasingly nervous.

"You've been practicing," he told her, impressed.

Elizabeth didn't let him distract her, she ignored his comment and focused her mind on his advances. He swooped down to trip her up, but she immediately jumped and blocked his punch to her stomach.

"Don't tell me… you've been practicing with Teyla behind my back. She's the only one who coulda taught you that move."

"Maybe," she admitted with a small smile. "Maybe not." She wasn't going to give anything away. Elizabeth ducked just as he swung his arm and punched him in the side before moving out of the way. "Now that… was all Ronan."

"Ronan too, eh?"

"You kept missing practice."

"I've been busy."

Another jab to the right. Was he trying to hit her? "I'm sure," she muttered before rolling away just as he did his roundhouse kick. Not good. "There must be some law about trying to kick your boss."

Another kick, another roll. She was getting exhausted. "Not that I know of!" he shouted and tackled her to the ground before she could move out of his way. He was too fast. Before she knew it she was hitting the mat hard, with him pinned over-top her.

"Cheater," she said before rolling them so she was on top.

John Sheppard, her second in command just shrugged with a smirk. "I don't think so," he said and flipped her off him. He was good… of course. What was the point of fighting him when she wouldn't win? She said as much to him.

"It's not about who wins, Elizabeth… it's about how long it takes before you lose."

"Oh, thanks!"

John smiled, suddenly noticing how much she was sweating. "You could give up… or at least let you catch your breathe."

Elizabeth swung hard, surprising herself when her fist made contact with his face. John flew backwards, hitting the mat hard. "Oh god!"

"Ow!" he muttered, touching his eye as he lay in shock. "Nice right hook you got there."

"Your guard was down."

"Yeah… noticed."

Suddenly he swept a leg from under her and had her falling to the ground, and landing right on him.

"Ow!"

"Your fault, not mine," she shot back with a wince as she rolled off him.

John laughed at that. "Right… truce?"

Elizabeth wasn't ready to give up though. "Haven't lost yet, John."

John rolled on top of her and immediately grabbed her hands, pinning her to the mat. "How about now?"

Elizabeth froze, suddenly out of breath. His body was on hers, pinning her. She had no way of escaping… though she was starting to wonder if she wanted to. She could practically taste his breath, feel his eyes on her. "I don't give up easily."

"I can see that," he told her with a cocky smirk. "Neither do I."

"Well then… what to do now?"

"I could think of a few things."

"I'm sure," she almost whispered, watching as his lips seemed to begin their decent onto hers.

"Am I interrupting?" came a voice from the door and John immediately paused before rolling off her.

"Uh… not at all. Colonel Sheppard was teaching me some defense moves. He thought I should be fully prepared were I to be put in a combat situation," she explained coolly.

"Right," said Ronan with a knowing smirk.

Teyla seemed to mirror his amusement as she stood behind him. "Ronan and I were planning on sparing, but we could return later if you wish."

"No need… we're done here…" said John as he got up, helping Elizabeth to her feet. "For now."

Elizabeth blushed.

"So Elizabeth, another session tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it," she said as she gathered her things.

"That makes two of us," John retorted with his most charming grin as he walked out of the gym.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "Bastard," she mumbled to herself as she walked past Ronan and Teyla. Why was she suddenly looking forward to tomorrow all of the sudden. "Cocky bastard," she corrected with a smile and began the long walk back to her quarters for the longest and coldest shower of her life. Somehow, she had a feeling she wouldn't be the only one.

The End


End file.
